


Darklight

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 富婆包养稿，要求是刺激点，于是↓被关在帝国实验室里肉体改造精神调教的光光和被海德琳搬来救场的暗呆，不科学假想和对游戏道具的奇怪诠释有。





	Darklight

从最深沉的梦中醒来时，暗之战士还有些摸不清头脑。理论上来说他应该已经消散成无所知觉的以太了——在经历过那场也许算得上是和谐的争吵之后，他把他们的心愿交给了海德林，作为代价（或是奖励？），回归了死亡的怀抱。  
所以这是什么情况？那坨大水晶没完成约定、准备毁约让他们重生了？  
想归想，冒险者的优秀习惯让阿尔伯特在思考的同时从未停止动作。他睁开眼睛握紧拳头，在取回身体控制权的一瞬侦查了自己所在的环境。  
结果并未让他的疑惑得到解释：这看起来是个很无趣的小房间，四面都是帝国魔导技术做的幕墙，现在似乎是关机状态，只映出白茫茫的一片。他抬起头来的时候确认这里甚至没有灯：光源也依靠幕墙，地板都是这种单调的景色。  
那么能让这个普通到不能被称之为房间的地方被海德林特殊关照的理由，大概就是面前这个人了。  
想到这里，他又忍不住有点自嘲地摇了摇头。果然是钓鱼钓太多把脑子钓傻了，这个世界的光之战士都在这儿了，还能有什么别的事需要他来帮忙？阿尔伯特突然觉得这像是回到了自己作为“英雄”的那段时间：从母水晶那里得到一堆语焉不详的指示，发现自己接了一个委托者都说不清是什么的任务，被丢到一个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，然后自己解决问题、或者解决提出问题的人。  
好在他对帝国的知识了解的还算充分。不同于这个世界和帝国苦苦抗争还被坑的连连翻车的人，暗之战士在他的家乡已经轻松地解决了加雷马的外交问题，还顺便去学习了一下最先进的魔导技术，换来一个听了七天课之后痛的像是被猴面雀打过的脑壳。阿尔伯特在心里感谢了一下那位名字三段式、唯一被记住的面部特征是脸中间的球儿的老师，俯下身去查看光之战士的情况。  
从表面上看，暗之战士还真不觉得这儿有什么需要他帮忙的事情。光只是安静地跪坐在房间中央，闭着眼睛呼吸均匀，硬要说有什么问题的话，只能是他没穿衣服——但是没准有些任务需要展示一下令人遐想连篇的腰腹部肌肉？  
他于是真的戳了戳光之战士的腹肌，但这个脸长得可他有九分像的棕发男人连个反应都没给他，只安静又驯服地跪在那里，头微微低垂着，露出一截平日里被发根遮挡住的后颈来。  
在他们过去有限的几次见面之中，光之战士也总是表现得温和而坚定。他寡言少语的程度比之海德林毫不逊色，大部分时间里只是沉默地站在同伴身后，紧紧握着自己的武器。可阿尔伯特从没见过这样毫无防备的他：那双有力的手如今搭在膝盖上，而不是握住那柄陪伴他战斗的巨斧。  
暗之战士没来由地有点内疚了。他收回手撇掉那些无厘头的猜测，把注意力转移到了光后颈上两个还算显眼的金属部件上：那像是什么仪器的接口，出现在一具肉体上却有些突兀。顺着它向前，暗战很快发现了另外一个扣在他喉结下缘的金属部件，上面的结晶石泛着红色的光晕，似乎正在运作之中。  
嵌入式的控制器，看这个位置应该还是连接到了脑干。阿尔伯特皱起了眉头，他既不了解这个控制器的运转目的，也不清楚它的植入方式，如果贸然选择暴力拆卸，反而可能对光的大脑造成不可逆转的损伤：先不说海德林会不会把他打回以太，他自己也绝对无法接受这样的结果。  
总之先叫醒他沟通一下吧。  
阿尔伯特努力回忆了一下光之战士的名字，最后还是什么都没想起来：连那群同伴都直接用光之战士称呼他，好像他的名字本该如此。无奈之下他也只能决定先叫一下试试，总比什么都不做干愣着要靠谱。  
“光？”  
跪在地上的人眼睫颤动了一下，暗之战士正在惊叹自己运气之好的时候，他已经睁开了眼睛。那双蓝色的眼睛和他印象中的完全不同——曾经清澈的泉眼变得浑浊而失焦，光抬起头来看向呼唤他的人，可阿尔伯特却觉得他压根没有看到自己，或者说他根本什么都没看到。  
这让他感觉不舒服。阿尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，他上次见到类似的眼睛还是那个准备去接管第一世界的，称自己是母水晶使者的女人。然而还没等他做出点什么动作来打破这诡异的气氛，光却突然露出了恐惧的表情。他瞬间弯下腰去，而四周的荧幕瞬间被唤醒，投影设施在几秒内运转完成，把这片狭小的空间映照出另外一个样子。  
暗之战士下意识后退了一步，绷紧了身体准备应对未知的变故。现在这里看上去像是某个地下室的一角，青砖垒砌的石墙整齐地排列在他们前后，围绕出一小块半封闭的空间来。光之战士仍旧盯着他，那张惊慌失措的脸上逐渐被另一种情绪所占据——暗战对它还算熟悉，那是情欲。  
这个发展让他实在摸不着头脑，可光之战士已经行动了起来：他原本放在膝盖上的手挪到了胸前，未发力状态的肌肉柔软得像是女人的乳房，而身体的主人毫不犹豫地把它们抓揉出不同的形状。  
他下手的力度着实有点狠，阿尔伯特看得出被蹂躏的皮肤有些泛白，但很明显光的身体已经适应了这个。原本略微陷在乳晕中间的乳头涨大起来，垂在指缝中间，光之战士用两指掐住了它，向外拽了一下。他的脸上立刻出现了一种夹杂着痛苦和快意的表情，那处柔嫩的肌肤被这股力道撵得翻出略微深色的红来，又被粗糙的指腹搓揉着遮挡住。  
失去了手臂的遮掩，掩盖在耻毛中的性器便也暴露了出来。它已经完全勃起了，可怜兮兮地顶在人小腹中央。光分开腿，让坠着的睾丸也暴露在空气中，他似乎是发出了一声含混的呜咽，手却毫不停歇地向着那处后穴而去，将三根手指毫不留情地顶入了穴口。  
没有任何润滑或是准备，那里却已经潮湿柔软到足以容纳任何东西的侵犯。肠液顺着手指从手腕处流到地面上，汪成一小滩湖泊，大概是寻到了前列腺的位置，光之战士将手更加向里伸了两分，然后用力一戳。  
他颤抖着高潮了，后穴中的液体突然倾泻而下，打湿了那只还埋在其中的手。暗之战士已经分辨不出光因为发热和欲望潮红的脸上究竟是什么表情，眼前的一幕明显超出了他的理解范畴，甚至让他忘记了警戒。光仍旧在折磨自己的乳头和后穴——他没有射精，哪怕那根性器看起来已经再不能叠加更多的快感。阿尔伯特决定先阻止他继续，可光之战士的行动永远比他更快。  
他膝行过来，将脸贴在了暗战的腿间，然后用鼻尖充满暗示意味地沿着那鼓起的一处从下到上滑了一圈。阿尔伯特这才发现自己硬了：这不奇怪，可是在这种情况下他也很难讲清这到底是不是正常的事。光倒是不在意他的想法，因为两手都被占用着，他张开嘴咬住那条裤子的边缘，直接把它拉了下来。  
被解放出的阴茎打在他的面颊，让那张干净的脸上沾了些许液体。光之战士毫不在意地偏过头去，在顶端吻了一下，将那根性器含吞入嘴里。他看起来是想要整个把它喊住，然而勃起后的尺寸让这件事变得有些艰难，每当他侧过头去的时候，就不得不吐出来一点——光用灵活的舌头弥补了这一点，当那根柔软热切的东西滑过龟头下缘的凹槽时，即便阿尔伯特也禁不住倒吸了一口冷气。  
暗战完全无法假设他的这种经验到底从何而来。哪怕在干着这码事的时候，光之战士依旧看着他，蓝色的眼睛被水雾遮挡着，显得睫毛格外得长。因为从上往下看的缘故，他的脸显得更小了，性器的形状贴着脸颊，在他每一次吮吸的时候从凹陷下去的地方显露出来。他的脸被自己的唾液和前列腺液搞得一团糟，但光仍在努力试图把口中的东西吞的更深一点。  
到了这个地步还能冷静的话我回去就要看男科了。  
暗之战士在脑海里随便给自己找个了什么借口，伸出手去按住对方的后脑往自己的胯下按。这股助力的效果立竿见影——他的性器似乎是顶到了光的喉咙，那双蓝眼睛眯了起来，生理性的干呕让那里的软肉挤压着阴茎顶端的皮肤，带来难以置信的快感。阿尔伯特不是第一次做爱，也不是第一次有人给他口交，然而能做到像眼前这个人一样如此不顾虑自己感受来取悦床伴的，还着实是第一次经历。那双空洞的眼睛里似乎有什么魔力勾住了他的心：该死的，难道原初世界里帝国的科技竟然发展到可以隔空控制他的脑子？  
不管他是怎么想的，在光又一次收缩口腔和喉咙的时候，他射在了对方的嘴里。白浊的液体顺着他的嘴角留下来，给本就乱七八糟的脸上又增添了一笔。光之战士终于肯把那只埋在后穴里的手拔了出来，在他们用嘴解决问题的时候他至少又高潮了两次，地上的积液已经到了无法忽视的地步。他缓缓伸出舌头，将因为酸痛而一时无法合拢的嘴边的精液舔掉——暗之战士几乎同步地小腹一紧，只发泄过一次的性器本就没有完全疲软，现在立刻又挺立了起来。  
这实在是太犯规了，他想。可光并没有接收到他的脑电波，棕发的人从地上站了起来，然后转过身去背对着他，将身体前倾略微踮起脚以压下腰肢。本来捏着乳头的那只手撑在了墙上，另外一手则从背后绕了过去，用两指撑开了松软的后穴口。  
阿尔伯特下意识做了个吞咽的动作。白嫩的屁股被主人自己掰开着，露出那处本应隐藏在其中的地方。被充分开拓过的地方随着人的呼吸收缩着，因为开口被拉开的关系，可以隐约看到里面嫩红的褶皱。  
这是个献祭一样邀请的姿态，而他没理由拒绝。  
暗之战士拉开他的手腕，扣住人的腰插入他的身体当中。光轻微地晃了一下——但阿尔伯特很快便开始了抽送，这一点小幅度的晃动被他干脆利落地抛在了脑后。他从背后拥抱住光的身体，替代人自己撑在墙上的手捏住了那对肿胀着贴在墙面上的乳头，用指腹捏住两侧，用像是牧场中给牲畜挤奶一样的动作向外揉推着。  
这本是个有些下流的玩笑，然而下一秒震惊的就是阿尔伯特：他真的感觉到有什么湿滑的东西流到了他的手上。暗之战士惊讶地把一只手收了回来，看到上面浅色的乳汁和隐约的甜香气息……海德林，这些人究竟对他的身体做了什么？  
至少现在他无法从光之战士那里得到回答了。这具身体在连续高潮之后敏感地要命，只是几下顶到最里的冲撞就能让他瘫软着完全使不上力气，阿尔伯特按着他的腰抽送，没一会就感觉到裹着自己性器的肠道神经质地收缩了起来。他伸手下去摸索着握住了对方的阴茎：他还是没有射精，这已经不是神经介入系统能解释的问题了。  
暗战从光的身体里退出来，揽着他的腰让人转了个身，然后愣在了原地。刚刚背对着他的人不知在何时开始流泪，那些泪水已经冲淡了其它乱七八糟的液体，还在继续从那双呆滞的眸子中满溢出来。阿尔伯特有些慌乱地去擦，可光却如同他刚见到的时候一样毫无反应，他只好决定先继续之前的方案，把眼下的问题解决了再说。  
暗之战士把手臂从对方的腿间穿过，搂着人的膝弯将他整个抱了起来压在墙上。离开地面的光之战士没什么要反抗的意思，只在人再次插入他身体里的时候抖了一下。然而这一次暗战并没有急着继续动作——他将手折回，握住了那根依旧勃起着的阴茎，用手指轻轻将马眼四周的肌肤拨开。  
光过电一样地挣扎了起来。最敏感的部位被这样折磨带来的快感和疼痛让他的眼泪掉的更加厉害，然而这个姿势让他压根无法做出什么有效的反抗，阿尔伯特带着安慰意味地亲吻他的额头，腰跨小幅度地让性器摩擦着肠壁。这些堪称温柔的动作大抵是转移了一部分注意力，他注意到光的反抗变得轻微了一些，在心下送了口气，然后一鼓作气地用指甲向握着的性器内探了点，掐住了一根细小的铁棍。  
很明显当初放进去的人就没想着要取出来，甚至没有在顶端加上一个防止它滑向内部的措施。阿尔伯特低声骂了句街，试着将它向外拔出一段——光立刻重新挣动起来，这次的幅度几乎大到让他都控制不住。他只好让肩膀抵上对方的，用自己的身体把光之战士堵在身前的这一小块区域里，用不太娴熟的语句哄着也不知道听不听得到的人。在注意到对方的动作小了点后，他咬了咬牙，干脆一使劲把整根阻精棒都拽了出来。  
光之战士的呼吸都停滞了两秒，搭在他后背上的手指甲深深扣进了暗战背部的肌肉里。他随手把那根铁棍丢开，握着对方的大腿重新抽送，而光只是把头搭在他的肩上，无声地尖叫着。温热的泪水滴落在他的后背，然后光再一次高潮，精液喷洒着淋在他自己的和对方的胸膛上，随后他垂下头去，连双手也从人背上滑了下来。  
“光？”  
阿尔伯特看不到他的脸，因而摸不清到底发生了什么。他草草地顶弄了几下后拔出来射在两人交叠的小腹间，正准备把光之战士抱下来，却听到了那个熟悉的声音。  
“阿尔伯特，”他说，“杀了我吧……”


End file.
